Waking Dreams
by Surelyyoujest
Summary: Quick one-shot. Just a sweet moment for the happy couple before their wedding, hope you enjoy! ExB


Waking Dreams

Disclaimer: All wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, as she was talented enough to create them. Only the idea is mine, and I admit that there was no real purpose behind this story aside from creating a cute moment for the two before the wedding. Enjoy!

--

Bella yawned slowly, muffling the sound with her hand as she stared outside into the dark night, enjoying the view from Edward's bedroom window. Resting her forehead against the cool glass, she closed her eyes and willed Edward to hurry with whatever discussion he was having with Carlisle down in his office.

She'd barely seen him all day, what with all the wedding preparations pulling them into different duties with different people. Although Alice had promised to handle most of it, certain things needed to be taken care of with their help- namely the fittings. And as much as she wanted to be forever tied to Edward, actually having the dress on brought back the old dreaded feelings about this particular rite of passage. Although, now that she looked back on it, seeing herself in the dress from Edward's time did tug at her enough to silence any complaints she had thought about voicing. _Damn Ann of Green Gables_, she thought, trying to shake the old vision out of her head. _We don't even have a porch swing…_

"What are you grumbling about?" questioned an amused velvet voice near the doorway.

Bella lifted her head from the window and spun towards Edward. She couldn't stop the smile that slowly built on her face, and was rewarded with his answering crooked grin.

He stepped toward her with no hesitation as he slipped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin.

"I hope those weren't annoyed grumbles. I apologize, I know I stayed longer with Carlisle than I meant to."

Bella enjoyed the subtle rumble of his voice atop her head before she answered him, smiling.

"Don't apologize, I know how to share. And to be honest, I didn't even realize I was saying anything out loud," she admitted, a light blush gracing her features.

Edward chuckled softly, pulling back so that he could slip a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He studied her a moment, brushing a thumb gently across the bags under her eyes, then smiling, placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You look tired, love, how about we get you settled in bed? We've both had a busy day, with Alice the wedding Nazi dishing out orders nonstop."

Bella pulled back and laughed before she could stop herself, then covered her mouth to hide her grin, as Edward's eyes gleamed with his amusement.

"As apt a description as that is, I don't think we need her to be hearing that title, or she may throw in something she know would mortify us."

Edward rolled his eyes at the thought, and still grinning, walked over to the bed and handed Bella her pajamas.

"Go change and take a human minute, then we can relax. Sound appealing?"

"How could it not?" she questioned, leaning up on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his chilled lips before taking the pajamas from him. "I'll be quick." She smiled at him as she took a step towards the bathroom, and he pulled her back gently for a longer, more satisfying kiss. She loved these little moments, when he just couldn't seem to resist her. She couldn't help but smile against him, and as was normal, her heartbeat sped up at their prolonged contact.

He pulled back then with a wry grin. "Go change before I get us all worked up."

Bella raised her eyebrows in amusement before scurrying off to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she walked back out, Edward was in the same position at the window that she had been when he first walked into the room. He turned at the sound of her, and smiled slowly as he held out his hand for her to join him. He gently tugged her in front of him and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her small waist. Bella reached out her hand behind her, and cupped his cheek, sighing softly as she finally felt comfortable for the first time all day.

Edward turned his face in her palm to kiss it, then lowered it a bit to stare at it. Curious, Bella turned in his arms a little, finding him staring at the ring that he had gifted her finger with. He only had a slight smile on his face, but the burning behind his eyes was enough for her to know how incredibly happy seeing that made him.

He glanced down at her then, sensing her stare, and tilted her chin up with a long finger to press his lips to hers. Turning around fully, she snaked her arms all the way around him and sighed contentedly into his mouth, even as he turned the both of them so that he was facing the bed. Slowly, he walked her back towards it, moving his lips against hers with a burning purpose the whole time. Bella felt the back of her legs hit the bed, but before she could move Edward had her cradled in his arms and positioned them so they were lying down comfortably.

Bella's head sunk into the pillow as Edward changed the angle of the kiss, moving his hands down along her waist, then back up again, snagging her arms on the way to drag them up above her head. Her breathing quickened, but she was too focused on him to be anything but vaguely surprised at the path their relaxing night had taken.

He pulled away from her lips, but at once attached them softly to her neck, whispering kisses up and down her jaw before moving on to her throat. His kisses turned more languid, and she was once again surprised at his forwardness as he gently sucked on her throat, trailing his fingers down her arm so that tingles ran through her body. She bit back a moan, and when he hit an especially tender spot, her body arched up and into his without realizing what she was doing. Edward broke away from her neck and grabbed her hips in her hands. His breathing had quickened, but rather than push her away he only gathered her closer and brought her mouth back to his. His mouth grew hungrier, and he suddenly pulled back, with a muffled, "Oh Bella", as he hid his face against her neck.

"It would seem that our roles are suddenly reversed," he managed to breath against her. "Now you're the one who may have to protect both of our virtues."

Bella let out a breathy chuckle, weaving her fingers through his thick hair. She tugged gently until he lifted his face up to hers in order to give him a chaste kiss on his still-warm lips.

"I didn't think I'd ever admit this, but I really hope we're married very soon."

"Mmm, agreed. Thinking of the benefits that would entail is…enticing."

At this she laughed out loud, and he joined in, gathering her closer and rolling them across the bed so that she was splayed atop him. He reached over and tugged the edges of the thick comforter over them, creating a mini cocoon where they both caught their breath and enjoyed the others' closeness in companionable silence.

As Bella's breathing slowed to a normal rate, Edward began to lightly stroke her hair, and she felt his smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh Bella," he sighed in contentment, "you really have no idea how excited I am for the wedding. _Our _wedding." He smiled and kissed her again. "_Our wedding_."

Between him stroking her hair and his soothing voice flowing around her, Bella was on the edge of sleep, but hearing the delight in his voice warmed her immeasurably. To think that she, a mere, mostly plain girl, could extract that kind of feeling from the likes of him, well, it still humbled her to no end no matter what he said. She tightened her arms around him, even as she drifted further towards sleep.

"Mmhm," she murmured sleepily in agreement, and felt Edward smile against her hair. "And I get to see you in a tux again. It'll be a great day if just for that."

At that he laughed out loud and hugged her tighter in pleasure. "Bella, dear, you're incoherent I think. Let go and sleep, love. I'll be right here."

She snuggled further into him and the comforter and sighed, "I know, and I love you for it."

"And I love you."

Edward stared silently up at the ceiling, listening to Bella's heart rate slow and steady as she fell into sleep. He eventually closed his eyes as well. There, wrapped in a cocoon with his arms around her, and the steady beat of her heart in his ears, he didn't need to sleep in order to see his dreams flash in front of his eyes. And what beautiful dreams they were.

--

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short story, thank you for taking the time to read! Please review, any type of feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
